


Kiss Me Slowly

by Just_Jesse_116



Series: Kuroko no Birthdays [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romance, this ship is so perfect and I write them so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Jesse_116/pseuds/Just_Jesse_116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have a Birthday present for you.” <br/>Taiga smiled and pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth, humming quietly. “Hmm, thank you.”<br/> Daiki’s chuckle, a low rumble of a thing, never ceased to make his heartbeat quicken. “You don’t even know what it is yet.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say that the title is after Parachute's song, so go have a listen, sets the mood. 
> 
> Birthday fic for Taiga (which was actually first published last year TTwTT )

It was quiet. So quiet.

 The redhead sat on the couch alone, as he had for the last couple of hours.

The television was off, no lights were turned on, there was no sound at all.

 Then the door softly clicked open.

He turned his head to look upon the person coming into the house and smiled.

 The bluette returned his smile, all gentleness and affection now that his shift had finally ended.

 There was so much red. His crimson eyes that never failed to trap him with their beauty, his hair which looked coarse but was actually soft to the touch, the light from the dying sun pouring though the windows like ruby dust.

 He kicked off his shoes and dropped his vest in a heap by the door and made his way over to the couch, pulling the redhead across his lap and hugging him close as he pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 “I’m sorry I’m home so late. On my way out there was a little girl crying her eyes out across the street. Turns out she lost her mom, so I helped her.”

 The redhead chuckled, giving the bluette a kiss in return. “How nice of you.”

 The bluette shrugged. “I couldn’t just leave her there. When she stopped crying and smile though, man, she was the cutest little thing I’ve ever seen. Big blue eyes. And she was so small I literally held her with one arm. …I wish we could have a little girl.”

 The redhead smiled tenderly. “I’m not entirely opposed to that.”

The bluette’s eyes widened. “You mean it?”

 The redhead replied with a hum. “I always wanted a daughter.”

Then the bluette surprised him with a kiss, and he could feel the other’s smile against his lips. “I love you Taiga.”

 The redhead smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around the other’s middle, resting the side of his face on his shoulder. “I love you too Daiki.”

 He closed his eyes and sighed in contentment when he felt the bluette begin to pepper kisses all along his face and down his neck.

 All of his kisses were so gentle, and Taiga just laid there and enjoyed the soft touches, smiling when the bluette finally reached his lips.

 The redhead wrapped his arms around his lovers neck as they moved slowly against one another.

 Daiki reached up and softly caressed his cheek with one hand, the other holding him as close as possible.

 Their kiss deepened and lasted for a few more seconds before Daiki reluctantly pulled away.

 “I have a Birthday present for you.”

Taiga smiled and pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth, humming quietly. “Hmm, thank you.”

 Daiki’s chuckle, a low rumble of a thing, never ceased to make his heartbeat quicken. “You don’t even know what it is yet.”

 He adjusted the redhead so that he was sitting sideways in his lap, then he reached into one of his pockets and took out a ring box with a little red bow on the top.

 Taiga’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth slightly.

 “Don’t say anything, just open it.”

Taiga closed his mouth and nodded, flipping the small lid up to reveal a simple silver band.

 When he looked again, he noticed a tiny, almost unnoticeable, ruby in the center, and when he took it out of the box, a small engraving on the inside caught his attention.

  _I love you Taiga_

The redhead smiled at the bluette, who took both of his hands between his. “Taiga, I love you. Will you marry me?”

 Taiga grinned, deciding to trust his voice. “Yes, of course I will, baka.”

Daiki returned his grin, taking the ring and placing it on his ring finger before he threw his arms around him and kissed the redhead like he needed him to breathe.

 Taiga kissed him back for all he was worth, smiling all the while.

After what blissfully felt like eternity, they separated, only to try and squeeze their bodies even closer.

 Daiki left a soft kiss on his forehead before whispering. “Happy Birthday Taiga.”

 The redhead grinned. “Thank you. It’s my best one yet.”


End file.
